


阿维拉街的Henrietta/Henrietta in St. Avila

by Jstzjgsc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Language, End of the World, F/M, Female Protagonist, Girl Power, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Novel, Novella, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short Story, Suicide, departure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstzjgsc/pseuds/Jstzjgsc
Summary: “我或许也要离开？”有一天，Henrietta遇见了一名天使一般的少年。虽然被称为“街道”，但阿维拉街实际上只是一个小巷。在它周围的，是极富地方特色的，只有四五层高的公寓楼。而Henrietta，就住在其中的一间公寓中。她生在这里，长在这里，成年后接手了楼下自家开的杂货铺，于是也就顺便工作在了这里。可是，周围的人们逐渐在离去。一开始还有异乡人租住在这一片，但渐渐的，连他们也在一声带着口音的告别后，消失在了风中……
Kudos: 2





	阿维拉街的Henrietta/Henrietta in St. Avila

阿维拉街的Henrietta

# 一

天气渐渐转凉了。Henrietta买了门票，走进Cashtel要塞。

这座景点是本地为数不多拿得出手的历史遗迹之一了。但是即便如此，这“著名”景点里依旧十分冷清。举目望去，除了她之外，就只有一个工作人员守在自己的岗位上昏昏欲睡。当然对此Henrietta并不会感到奇怪：这年头，别说是著名景点，就连餐厅超市购物广场之类的都陨落了十之八九。一开始大家伙还很不安，甚至很愤怒，但渐渐的也就习惯了。

不繁荣也挺好的，清净。

依靠着城墙的护栏，Henrietta眺望着远方。淡淡的雾气像这座城市的标志，永远氤氲着、笼罩着这里。而在雾中，隐约能看见港口的大型设施，如同一堆堆巨大怪兽的化石一般沉睡着。

她叹了一口气。

“怎么了？为这座城市的未来发展而担忧吗？”

她没有转身向声音传来的方向，只是挑了一下眉：“你在啊。”

“一直都在哦。”

和她说话的是一位少年，大约十五六岁的样子。他俊俏、清瘦。皮肤白得透出粉红，头发如同栗色蚕丝。希腊雕塑般的面容之上，镶嵌着两枚浅棕色的眼睛——一言以蔽之，他仿佛一个天使。

而这个少年，的确自称Serafin——“炽天使”。

他轻盈地坐在散落于草坪中的石雕残骸上，脸上带着温柔灿烂的笑容。他对着Henrietta，评价着她的穿着。

“我觉得你今天穿得很像Lofi Girl。”

Henrietta低头审视了一下自己身上的衣服。也许是珊瑚红的卫衣外面，套着似乎是深绿色的灯芯绒夹克。而在此之上的，红色的头发简单地扎成马尾。她没有化妆——因为眼睛无法分辨颜色，她放弃了化妆，甚至进一步放弃了在打扮上下功夫。慢慢的，仿佛从出生的时候起，她就已经完全置身于邋邋遢遢的、实用至上的生活习惯了。

“但是你的红色头发并不适合这种颜色的搭配哦。”Serafin的语气中透出一丝嘲讽，“你得去把头发染成深色，至少是栗色才行。”

“无所谓啦，”Henrietta耸耸肩，“话说Lofi Girl也不是我这样的打扮吧。”

但无论如何，因为他的那句话，Henrietta的确回想起了自己的高中时代。在那个时候，她尚能看见颜色，尚能尽情地追求颜色装饰下的美。她特别崇拜班上有深色头发的女生，尤其是有黑发的。在小Henrietta的眼里，深色的头发充满质感而富有光泽，大人的魅力扑面而来。她甚至偷偷攒钱，要去买染发膏来自己动手脱胎换骨，当然最后还是失败了：她妈妈把她摁在水池上，像紧急抢救掉进染缸的白布一样暴力地洗掉了所有为了获得成熟魅力而做的努力。

当然这只是整个高中生活一个不足一提的小音符罢了。因为在那时，最最重要的大事是，Henrietta恋爱了。

2016年，就在高中毕业的那天晚上，班上的一个坐在她后面的男孩给她打电话告白。

她至今都记得很清楚，那是一个个子比较矮的男孩，戴着眼镜。这个男孩的学习成绩不算优秀，但他的英语很好，甚至一度帮助Henrietta补习英语。当然两个人在一块儿并不是只有学习，甚至可以说学习只是一种余兴。在那个时候，Henrietta还是个很内向的女孩，几乎没有朋友。于是在学习之余，他们做的最多的，自然是侃大山。他们经常在课上递纸条，而那个男孩，就借此机会给她讲一些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿——架空的世界、自己创造的语言…… 总之天马行空。Henrietta不讨厌他给她说这些，毕竟有的时候，听他说这些东西真的比被迫接受其他女生的矫揉造作要有意思得多。她甚至一度揣摩，为什么他能有这么夸张的想象力。

而就是这么一个似乎沉溺在自我世界中的男孩，就在那天晚上，却给她打电话告白了。

一开始他们只是谈了一些有关未来前程的话题：Henrietta打算去报名本地的大学，而那个男孩似乎也有这样的想法云云。聊着聊着，在一阵短暂的沉默后，男孩突然对她说道：

“那个，其实我在想，或许我可以做你的男朋友……”

Henrietta一下子没反应过来。

但这确实发生了：完全出乎她的意料之外，男孩居然表达了自己对她有着爱意。她只记得当时她的头脑中一片空白，言语直接阻塞在了喉咙里，以至于半天说不出来一句话。与此同时，对方似乎也超级紧张，以令人惊讶的语速语无伦次地念叨着、重复着、解释着自己的告白。当然最终，也许是女生在同样年龄下更成熟的优势，Henrietta抢在男孩前面恢复了理智。

“我并不讨厌他。”Henrietta思忖着，“他人不坏，也许可以试一下。”

于是她同意了。

“所以你在叹气，后悔当时应该拒绝？”Serafin的脸上带着一丝狡黠，似乎猜到了她的心思，也猜到她无法回答这个问题。Henrietta的确无法回答，因为有时候就连她自己都看不透自己究竟在想什么。她或许真的在想念那个早已经不知去向——现在应该算是男人——的男孩？又抑或是，她只是单纯因为这永恒的、凝聚在城市上空的薄雾而心情低落？

她不知道。

但她的的确确会想念他，即便到现在他们已经分手9年了。现在的Henrietta，依旧会在夜深人静或闲暇时刻，偶然地回忆起那个清秀的面庞，回忆起他喜爱香水的味道。她不知道他现在的模样，只是对于她来说，虽然他们是在20岁时分的手，但是他，却永远以16岁的姿态活在了她的心里。

夕阳渐渐西沉，空气变得清冷。Henrietta遥望着，想象着天空被染成了洋红色。

分手的那天是她的生日。他一如往常一样，送的礼物令Henrietta眼前一亮——他总是能准备出令人惊喜的礼物来，就像高中的时候每一天他都能告诉她新奇的东西一样。他们去一家威尼斯人后裔开的披萨店吃了披萨，随后，他们像往常那样做了爱。

可是随后发生的事却脱离了平静的轨道。男孩告诉他，他不得不离开这里了。

Henrietta的笑容凝固住了。她习惯了这座城市，她不想离开这里。她本来以为她选择的男孩也有和她一样的想法，也能乖乖地和她就这样一直到老。可是直到那天她才意识到，其实男孩一直以来都在迁就她。他爱她。也许他渴望离开这里，但他更渴望与她待在一起。他一直把这种渴望默默埋在心底，直到他父母要移民，他才终于下定决心要抓住这次难得的机会。

“我们结婚吧，然后我们一起走。”男孩恳求她。

现在回想起来，那个家伙真的是很好的人了。在Henrietta面前，他永远都很乖，即便自己无理取闹，他也只是忍让和迁就。只是不知道为什么，Henrietta对这片土地、对她从小生长的家，有着异乎寻常的执着。所以那个时候，当对方说出这样的请求时，她的第一反应是恼怒。

当然，她不是会大吵大闹的那种女性。她只是一言不发地离开，随后打了个电话告诉他：“我们结束吧。”

男孩吓坏了，忙说自己不出国了。但那时候的Henrietta却在心底开始厌恶他，以至于坚持要结束一切。她说不出为什么——为什么会在一瞬间开始讨厌他，为什么她不愿意给他机会……她不知道，她甚至不能思考，只是不断地重复着念着这个残酷的决定。

对方抽泣着，挂掉了电话。

“真是奇怪啊，”Serafin好奇地问Henrietta，“一般情况下都是会坚持挽回的吧？难不成那个家伙恨不得甩掉你？”

其实那个时候Henrietta隐隐约约也有这种想法，甚至于后来，她慢慢开始坚信，是他背叛了她。他想逃走，想用那种不切实际的话来安抚自己。结婚？怎么可能？那时候他们两个甚至大学还没读完呢。离开这里？这更不可能了。这里挺好的，为什么要离开？更何况这个男孩其实一直都是想离开的，一直都对她不诚实。

“可是他还是没有甚至去努力挽回你。”Serafin说道。

“不是的，”Henrietta摇头，“后来我回忆起来，他就是这样的人。他从来都不会反对我，只是偶尔会‘提意见’。”

“甚至你提出要结束这一切？”

“也许……”

他对她有着近乎宠溺的纵容，一种哪怕直到现在，都会令她回味和想念的纵容。而那天，在那个一切美好幻像都崩溃得粉粉碎的夜晚之后，一觉醒来，她发现自己失去了看见颜色的能力。

披着昏瞑的天色，Henrietta离开了要塞，回到了自己的家。她抬头，看着周围几乎都空无一人的居民公寓楼，渐渐连带着心中都满是萧瑟和荒凉。其实那个男孩的父母倒是挺聪明的，因为就在他们移民之后没几年，一家本地的银行就似乎毫无征兆地破产了。随后，便是不断的衰败，再衰败，直到这条曾经处于旧市中心附近的阿维拉街连外国偷渡客都没有了，只剩下一些无法离开的老人，和她的杂货铺。可即便如此，Henrietta还是不想离开这里。她下楼，打开了店铺，静静地坐在柜台后面，双手托腮。她还记得一个月前，会有一个流浪汉定时定点来她这里拾快要过期的零食，偶尔买点啤酒和她一起喝；半年前，会有混混来买零食和酒精，甚至还有人来打劫；一年前，会有一些外国偷渡客在这里买罐头和啤酒当晚餐；而三年前，则还会有一群老街坊会聚在这里聊天，谈自己的儿女劝自己离开的事……

但现在，已经似乎有很久没有人来光顾她的杂货铺了。每天，她唯一能做的，就是骑着车穿梭在遍布杂草和青苔的小街，给附近几个老住户送他们订购的东西。就在昨天，因为嗅见有一户老人的家里传出异味，她意识到自己的邻居又少了一个。她平静地给这边的片警打了电话。而这里唯一还在的警察局没有可以开的警车，也不具备保存尸体的能力，因此片警能做的其实只有呼叫援助，等南边的总局派人来。

她守在她的柜台里，就像那个景点的工作人员一样百无聊赖。外面没有多少路灯光，她看见了天上的星空在极为灿烂地闪烁。

Henrietta in St. Avila I  
2027年11月

# 二

究竟是什么时候开始，Serafin开始出现在Henrietta身边的呢？

本来打算是趁着午休时间去这个街区唯一还在营业的洗衣店洗自己的呢大衣的，谁知道突然心里却痒痒的，以至于无法控制地要出去玩玩。于是，随着公交巴士老旧的鸣笛报站声， Henrietta奔向南边的新市中心。她看了电影，喝了点东西，逛了逛永远都是那么几种款式的“精品服饰店”……等到终于有了归心，天已经完全黑了。

她有点累。

身体昏昏沉沉的，连带着这月夜也昏瞑而无力。她一步一拐地回到自己的店铺，伴着一个深远的哈欠，像以往那样开始了晚间营业。

天气冷得出奇。Henrietta想打开电暖器，只是有时候理智得战胜欲望：最近的一段时间，生意肉眼可见地变得很不好做。她还记得仅仅就在一两年前，这片区域还满是来这里寻找新生活的外国人。他们下班的很晚，所以常常就顺路在自己这里买上一点便宜的食物——当然啤酒自然是必不可少的——充当晚餐。那个时候， Henrietta的杂货铺生意甚至一度比之前这边全是本地邻居时还要好。她给店里添了微波炉，还进了很多新商品，比如便宜的微波食品啊三明治啊之类，来给那些移民提供便利以招揽更多的类似顾客。就这样，一来二去的，这方寸之间居然成了那些在异国他乡漂泊人们的夜间小食堂。

双手托腮，Henrietta回忆着那时这里独特的热闹场景。和过去自己刚接手这间铺子的时候不同，这些外国人并不注意外貌形象，但却意外地给人以一种朴实又积极的感觉。他们三五成群围坐在店门口，用自己听不懂的语言谈笑风生。可是随着时间的推移，聚集的人越来越少，越来越少。终于，连续几天夜晚，她发现在门口站着的只剩下那个总是过来拾过期食物的流浪汉了。

她给了那个浑身脏兮兮的中年人一罐啤酒，自己也顺便拿了一罐。随着开罐的清爽出气声，两个人就这样一个坐在地上一个倚着门框，默默地喝着……

门被粗暴地推开。突然，一个奇怪年轻人的到来打破了她的回忆。

他慌慌张张地进店，慌慌张张地审视着周围，慌慌张张地从卫衣兜袋里取出一支手枪，慌慌张张地要求Henrietta拿钱出来。而Henrietta，当面对那黑洞洞的、颤抖的枪口时，人生中第二次看见了死亡。

第一次是在警察局的停尸房看见自己因为车祸而烧成小小两具黑炭的父母的时候。

但是Henrietta的杂货铺已经没什么生意了。她拉开收款机，取出了仅有的现金给了他。看着这星星点点的钱，抢匪恼怒至极，便打算对Henrietta施暴。就在这千钧一发的时刻，是那个流浪汉救了她。

流浪汉似乎很有两把刷子。他轻松就打掉了抢匪手上的家伙，并迅速制服了对方。

终于录完口供，已经是深夜了。在片警的坚持下，Henrietta被他骑着自行车护送回了家。而当那个警察离去，自己独自站在自家楼下时，仰望天空，她突然注意到一户公寓里有异样。

那是一间连窗玻璃都破得不剩几块的废弃公寓。而在那黑洞洞的窗框中，似乎站着一个少年。虽然只是一眨眼的功夫，少年就不见了。

“躲在里面的离家出走小孩吗？”她感到奇怪。

抢劫事件过后，Henrietta感受到了危机。这么说来，的确最近阿维拉街两边的房子在逐渐空置、破败。越来越多的不良少年顺势来到这里，把这儿当作他们消磨无聊时光的基地，以至于就连夜班时间的主要顾客都变成了他们。为此，Henrietta增加了酒精和垃圾食品的进货量，还偷偷进了点香烟来兜售——要不是怕惹上黑帮，这帮小年轻就能在这个大姐姐手上买到大麻了。虽然一直以来都风平浪静，但很难说以后不会有这类危机发生。

Henrietta去了武器店。她打算买一把武器放在柜台下面，就像印象里的美国人那样。

武器店里冷冷清清，只有两个大腹便便的大叔在防弹玻璃后聊着天。Henrietta羞怯地审视着这两个人身后的玻璃货柜，看着排列其中的各式“危险物品”——要是放在以前，她是绝不会接触这种可怕的东西的，只是现在形势所迫罢了。

她实在不懂这些东西。短暂的迟疑后，她开了口：“那个……”

“什么？”

大叔似乎因为聊天被打断而不悦。

“那个……我想买枪，和弹药。”Henrietta不安地攥着手，“有哪些适合我的？”

“执照！？”

“什么？”

大叔的干脆懒得看她：“执照拿出来！”

“哈哈哈！你得有执照才行啊！”晚上，当流浪汉一如既往过来拾食物的时候，Henrietta跟他说了这件事。而流浪汉，不出意料地笑了。

“这我怎么知道嘛。”Henrietta无奈地耸肩。

“听着。”流浪汉喝了一口啤酒，“这种事情嘛……你得去随便哪个靶场，交钱报名，然后按照他们的计划走就行了。”

“就和考驾照一样。”他补充道。

听着这一连串“指导”，Henrietta不免有点吃惊。看来在颓废的现状之下，这也是一个有故事的男人。

之后的聊天中她了解到，这个流浪汉曾经是一个军官。他去过中东，参与过真正的战争，拿到了不小的荣誉。可是后来，他卷入了不好的事件中。

“你还记得3年前吗？”他问Henrietta。

Henrietta想了想，回忆起了那时在电视里看见的不可思议的场景：一队军人闯进议会，想要强行解散它。那时候，她还不敢相信这种书里才有的事能发生在自己国家，以至于很长一段时间，她都忘不掉那个抓着手枪站在发言台上的将军。

“后来自然是失败了啊。”流浪汉叹了口气，“参与的人都被收拾了。我侥幸逃了出来，也就只能这样苟活着了。”

Henrietta简直吃惊不已。她没想到这个佝偻着背垂手立着的流浪汉，居然曾经在那个现场现身，和自己的同志一起试图掀起一场足以改变这个国家的大事。

她压低嗓音，调皮地说道：“我会保守秘密的，长官！”

送走了最后一批客人，已经是凌晨了。Henrietta简单计算了一下售货情况，就关了店准备回家休息。可就在店门口，她又忍不住注意到了那间公寓。

再一次的，黑洞的窗户里，宛如肖像一般，模模糊糊地显着一个少年的形象。

她看着那个少年，而少年似乎也看见了她。少年向她挥手，又调皮地往窗户下面躲。然而面对少年的天真无邪，Henrietta没有精力和他玩，只是在心里感到了同情和担忧。她又折返回去开了店门，拿了一袋面包和一瓶水，径直走到了那间公寓的楼下。

“过来吃点东西吧。”她冲少年摇着手里的食物和水。可是那个少年在目睹了Henrietta的好意后，却突然吓了一跳似的躲进了黑暗中，无论怎么呼唤都不再出来。苦恼之余，她打算给那孩子送上去，却发现公寓的主入口是封死的。

“我放在这里咯！”她把手里的东西放在大门处，喊了一声后便转身离开。临走时，她下意识地回了一下头，却发现食物已经不见了。

“什么嘛，真的像只猫似的。”

等回到家，坐在放满热水的浴缸里，Henrietta却越想越不对劲了，以至于身上竟然不自觉地凉飕飕起来。第二天，她一反常态地早上就去开了店，以至于那个片警以为她的店被撬了。

“真是罕见啊，”警察警惕地环顾四周，“真的没发生什么事？”

“没有。没有被偷，也没有被胁持。”Henrietta耸耸肩。

“话说，来都来了，不买点什么？”她顺势招揽起了生意。

警察象征性地买了一小罐薯片，而Henrietta则送了他一袋快过期的面包作为福利。这年头，连警察这类公务员的工资都快开不出来了，甚至有的街区几乎快形成警察自治状态：人们给他们交保护费，他们履行职责。管这一片儿的这个警察人还是挺好的，从不受贿，但是Henrietta知道他家里的情况，所以每一次就用这种方式给他塞点。

“话说啊，”Henrietta小心地探寻着，“最近有接到小孩失踪的报告吗？”

“你知道的，这年头天天都有小孩失踪。”警察苦笑。

因他这句话，Henrietta想起前天看到的新闻：有一个贩运小孩的偷渡船被边防发现了，于是他们就把所有孩子都沉进了海中。

“哎！”

随着一声呵斥，警察伸手去拿啤酒的身影僵住了。他不好意思地摸摸后脑勺：“怎么就不允许我买啤酒啊？”

“你还在上班呢！”Henrietta睨视着他，“想喝晚上下班了再来。”

“算了。”他摆摆手，“我晚上来了，你还怎么做生意。”

“说的好像那帮孩子都认识你似的。”

“差不多吧，反正抓过不少。”

“吹牛……”

临走时，警察嘱咐着Henrietta：“发生什么事一定要报警。另外有空去买把武器吧，这年头不太平。”

Henrietta摇头：“我又没执照。“

警察看上去很无奈。

“喏。“他写了张纸条交给她，”去纸条上写的武器店，就说是我让你来的。别忘了塞点钱给他们。“

就这样，等到傍晚时再归来阿维拉街的，就俨然是女战士Henrietta了。由于买不到汽油来供给自己的汽车，她就只能直接背着枪袋乘坐公交，招摇过市。只是这个街区上在白天几乎没有人，所以她也并没有享受到“英雄归来“般受万人瞩目的感觉。

“你得把枪托锯掉，甚至还可以截掉一些枪管。“流浪汉在看过她买的那支长得能齐到她胸口的武器后，只是连连摇头，“太长了。而且你应该买20号的，而不是12号。”

她试了一下，发现这把家伙的确很长，以至于甚至没法从柜台下面把它迅速抽出来。但无论如何，从此以后，她又能安心地待在这里，守着她的店铺、她的家了。

今天流浪汉没有买一罐啤酒作为感谢，因为他已经有几天没有拾到卖得出价的东西，也没有讨到钱。他捏着一罐过期罐头，对Henrietta表示了歉意。而Henrietta也并没有在意，只是嘱咐他注意安全。

时针指向一点，周遭的景色也随之变得更加模糊深邃了起来。Henrietta关了店，走出店门。短暂的犹豫后，她又朝那个公寓的窗口望过去。不出意外，她再一次看见了那个少年映在窗框中的剪影。她怔怔地看着少年，直到他向她挥手微笑。

“想吃东西吗？“她朝他喊着。

少年开心地笑了起来，似乎听见了，也听懂了。见此情景，Henrietta返回店里，摸出一小袋甜甜圈和一瓶水。她带着食物和水，又和上一次一样径直走到那个少年所在公寓的楼下。而这一次，少年没有躲起来，反而饶有兴趣似的看着她摇着手里的东西，并把它们放在门洞处。

“我就放在这里咯。“Henrietta朝上面喊着。

少年点点头。

Henrietta离开了。临走，她回头，发现甜甜圈和水，就像上一次发生的那样，一瞬间都不见了。

不知道为什么，此时的她，并没有感到害怕。

Henrietta in St. Avila II

2026年12月

# 三

新的一天，从送货开始。

作为一个海滨城市，这里的夏季却与其它类似的地方所有的截然不同。在这里，气温永远不会太高，但是也不意味着舒适宜人：太阳总是非常敬职敬业地高悬着，仿佛想尽一切努力来弥补冬季的缺席。它炙烤着地面的一切，哪怕到了夏秋之交，也依然不肯有丝毫放松。

Henrietta讨厌这里的阳光，哪怕她从未离开过这座城市。

她还记得，在一切都还没有变糟，她的杂货铺还仅仅是个卖零食和零碎日用的小店的时候，她可以全天候躲在店铺里，享受空调而不用流哪怕一滴汗。哪怕是缺货了，她也只是给需要的东西列个清单，然后和熟识的供货商订货即可。

直到有一天，这附近的超市倒闭了。

其实那个超市的倒闭倒不是什么很久远的事情。就在去年——又或者是前年，记不清了——她从经常来她这里买小吃的街坊口中得知，附近的大超市要关门了。

这绝对是个好消息。

她不懂那些深层次的复杂玩意儿，她只知道在那段时间里，也许是和汽油价格的不断上升有关，大超市一个接一个地密集关门歇业。大概是最后的挣扎吧，在关门之前，它们往往会搞一次低价甩卖——和记忆里那些虚假的提价再降价的把戏不同，这些往往是真正的低价，低到抢购来的东西放在杂货铺里卖都不会亏。多亏了他们的这种挣扎，Henrietta隔三岔五就能开着车去抢回满后备箱的罐装食物和日常用品。也许在现在看来就是个笑话，但在那时，“世界在崩溃”的消息传遍大街小巷，以至于大家都在有意无意囤积着物资，甚至偷挖防空洞，以防不备。

“然而那时候可还能买到汽油啊，虽然很贵。”

世界最终没有崩溃，Henrietta也还得头顶烈日忙碌着往自己的自行车上装货，来给那些老人送去。自从超市倒闭，她也开始听到那些老客户陆陆续续的抱怨，说还幸存着的超市距离太远买食品不方便云云。老人们终归是保留着过去的饮食习惯，做不到和那些移民或年轻人一样吃罐头和三明治就啤酒的。因此，Henrietta开始想办法找一些新烤面包和蔬菜水果提供给他们。当然，到了现在，随着移民们渐渐离去，杂货铺随之冷清，她就也有时间来开辟新的“服务项目”了——她开始给一些难以出门的老邻居提供有偿送货上门的服务。

这项服务的费用不低。每跑一趟，Henrietta能拿到不少的好处，虽然她事实上是讨厌这个差使的——并不是因为忙忙碌碌抑或是这缠人的太阳，而是随着一天天去往他们的家，她能清晰地目睹“老去”是一件多么可怕的事：所有你爱的和爱你的都离你而去，抛下你孑然一人，待在因为没有能力打扫而发臭的家里，睁着无神的眼睛自言自语，等待着某一天死亡突然降临。紧接着就是，别人会发现你的尸体，见证你被虫子和细菌分解地支离破碎的模样，而你一生都在小心维护的那点尊严和体面在这一刻荡然无存。

“也许有一天，我也会像这样吧。”Henrietta想着，“一个人待在那个杂货铺，孤独地守着不知道过期了没有的货品，目光呆滞地等着客人来，直到因为好久没有营业而终于被发现死在家里，浑身叮满苍蝇和蟑螂。”

“就像他一样……”

Henrietta呆呆地站在一位老先生的门前，闻着从里面飘出来的恶臭。她没有去开门，只是愣了一会儿，就又默默地下楼去了。

“可惜了，货款收不回来了啊。”她抱着本来要给老先生的面包和生菜，赌气似的想，“真正的小麦面包和新鲜的生菜都很难买到的啊……”

新烤的面包很脆，很香，流溢着田野的芬芳。Henrietta坐在楼底下，吃着那块失去主人的面包，看着云彩悠悠地在天空中游离。一排排公寓楼的墙根长满了青苔，水泥路面上也摇曳着一束又一束的杂草。随着一阵清脆的自行车铃声，管这一带的片警骑着自行车慢慢摇了过来。

“3楼。“Henrietta朝上面点了点手指。

警察一言不发地爬上楼。Henrietta听见沉重的脚步声逐渐上升，随后是门被打开的吱呀声。片刻的宁静后，脚步声又返而快速地下降、逼近，直到那个警察裹挟着那种特有的恶臭气味又出现在了她的面前。

她忍不住皱了下眉头。

“看来要走点程序了。”警察悄悄闻了闻自己的衣服。

“怎么了？”

“也许是入室抢劫。”警察的脸上露出一丝严肃，“老人家似乎要阻止对方，但是一个踉跄摔倒了，磕到了椅子角。”

“唉……”

说是“走点程序”，但是就连Henrietta这种外行也明白，相比于针对“自然死亡”的处理，其中唯一的区别就是得多填点表格，多拍点照，最后生成的档案要更厚一点而已。在这个可以说是已经被放弃了的街区，几乎没有足够的警力，目击证人也没有，所有的摄像头也都已经被拆掉以节省经费……何来破案一说？哪怕是再敬业的警员，能做的也只有例行公事的书面工作罢了。

警察按老规矩对着对讲机呼叫了援助，随后就像往常那样坐下来点燃了一支烟，开始了等待。而Henrietta也在吃掉了那块面包后，把生菜“卖”给了警察，继续去送货去了。

如果不算上这位老先生，估计从今开始，要求她送货的只剩下3位了。也许以后还会有更多的老邻居会因为各种各样的原因而出现在她的“送货客户名单”中，但是这些老人的数目怕是一只手就能数的过来。现在这座城市的情况一天不如一天，货币的作用甚至还不如小麦粉。Henrietta的杂货铺规模已经缩了再缩，几乎快成了售货摊子，甚至连她店里的空调也早已被拆掉换成了电风扇……只是疲于奔命一般，再多的努力似乎也永远跟不上境况的恶化，她还是感觉日子越来越难过。

雪上加霜的是，供货商那边传出了消息，说可能要实行全面的配给制。

“那不就意味着军队要上位了嘛。”Henrietta揣摩着。

在她看来，全面的配给这种事情恐怕靠那些议会里唠唠叨叨的政客是永远做不到的，唯有军队出面才能做到。而一旦这件事成真的话……她为此喜忧参半。一方面，坚持了这么久，想尽了各种办法，她的杂货铺终于不得不关门大吉了。说实在的，她还真的无法想象没有了杂货铺她该怎么办。也许，往好处想，上头会因为她在这里的特殊地位和“供货门路”而让她负责分配资源……那估计是不可能的吧。自己又没有什么上面的“好朋友”。

可另一方面，这件事对于流浪汉大叔而言，那肯定就是天大的好事了。

Henrietta从自己卖的香烟里抽出一支，坐在店门口抽了起来。听那些来这里买零食和酒精的小子们说，这种烟简直不能再难抽，和过去没法比。她抽烟的时间不长，想象不出来他们口中“超级棒的烟”究竟是什么滋味。她只知道，现在能买到的这种香烟很难吸进喉咙，味道也很怪。

说起来，就连那些小子，也有一段时间没有来了。

她起身，看着被可乐和饮用水占领的饮料货架。她在心里其实是庆幸的，庆幸好在那些小子不来了。前一段时间，随着一纸公文，酒精成了政府管控物资——她已经找不到真正的酒精来卖给他们了。

在这个时代，没有了真酒精和好烟草的生活，还能算得上快乐吗？

午休过后便是晚班营业。灯光昏暗，她坐在柜台后，看着几乎空了一半的杂货铺，两眼无神地发着呆。她等待着客人，不断地等待着，以至于当下了班的警察来这里买东西时，她还是如同一台运行状况不良的机器人那样呆滞地坐着。警察有点担心了，伸手去摇她，她才如同大梦初醒一般吃惊地盯着他关切的面庞。

“哎！吓我一跳！”她嗔怪着。

“什么‘吓我一跳’，是你‘吓我了一跳’。”警察皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？你看上去很糟糕。”

“没什么，就是累了。”Henrietta揉了揉眼睛。

是啊，真的累了。

“走吧，出去呼吸点新鲜空气，喝点。”警察拍了拍她的肩膀，“我请客。”

“你请什么客啊？我这儿可没有啤酒了哦。”

“别装了！你肯定还有的。”

Henrietta无奈地耸耸肩。突然，她好像是想到了什么似的，迅速钻到柜台下面艰难地摸索着，终于掏出了一瓶沾满灰的白朗姆。她掸了掸上面的灰，炫耀似的在警察面前摇晃着。

“你确定要请客？这可有些年头了，真正的烈性酒！”她的脸上写满了骄傲。

“呃，这个好像……太贵重了吧。”警察面露难色。

“无所谓啦。反正没人喝的话，最终也不过是一瓶子液体罢了。”

Henrietta尝过的烈酒不多，但白朗姆，却是唯一一个能让她轻松喝掉一整瓶的种类。她拿出两只杯子。作为开场，每人先倒了一口的量，并一饮而尽。一瞬间，强烈的感觉直从喉咙冲击到脑袋，一下子呛得她咳嗽起来。警察急忙拍着她的背，让她悠着点。

“没事，再来！”

一眨眼的功夫，小半瓶没有了。Henrietta感觉自己的头晃悠悠的，嘴巴也随之脱离了控制。她问警察：“你知道这酒是哪里来的吗？”

“谁知道！”警察憨憨地笑着，似乎也有点醉了，“偷渡进来的外国货？”

“切！”Henrietta摇摇头，却连带着身体也晃了起来，“这可是正宗的！不是什么‘世界末日’后不明不白的货色！”

“哟！那你说说，怎么个正宗法？”

这句话一出，仿佛刺中了Henrietta的痛处一般，她的笑容瞬间枯萎了下去。她咽了一口酒，眼神随之变得迷离。半睁的双眼中，闪烁着灯泡发出的微弱却温暖的黄光，以及香烟一明一暗的翕动。恍惚间，她仿佛又回到了数年前，那个她和他男朋友度过的最后的夜晚。

那时，她还坚信着他们能永远地相爱下去、永远地待在一起。她悄悄买了这么一瓶酒，藏在柜台下面，准备在下一次他的生日时作为惊喜取出来两个人一起分享。没人能预料到接下来发生的事，而这瓶酒，也就随着这飘忽不定的命运，埋进了往事的灰烬中。

“那你……还打算找一个新的伴侣吗？”

突然，警察如是问她。

她盯向警察，眼神却又立刻撇开。她沉默着，认真地思考着这个问题。要不是警察不这么问她，她恐怕不会意识到，不知不觉间自己已经一个人生活了这么多年了。她想着，无言着。她望着警察微微发红的脸庞，终于无奈地摇着头：

“我已经忘记有人陪伴的话该怎么生活了。”

随后发生的事，她已经很难再完整地回忆起来。她只记得，两个人在喝完最后一滴白朗姆后，宛如完成了什么大事一般兴奋不已。他们把酒瓶甩进废弃的公寓楼里，他们在荒凉的阿维拉街中大喊大叫、高声歌唱。就在这宛如地球最后的夜晚中，Henrietta似乎看见了那个一直出现在那个废弃公寓窗户中的小男孩，瞥见他正陪伴着自己，陪着这两个醉鬼一起高声歌唱。等到一切都迈向终结，她的意识逐渐回流，她才发现自己不知道从什么时候起，已经和衣倒在了自己的床上。

看手机，已经是上午10点钟了。虽然很不情愿，但送货的人恐怕已经来了。她挣扎着起身，强迫着自己做好开店的准备。

阳光很刺眼，而身体又沉重至极，如同还未从昨夜的酗酒与狂欢中缓过神来一般。她拍了拍隐隐作痛的头，走到了自己的店铺前，掏出钥匙。

但是气氛却好像有点不太对。

送货的人突然来了，脸上带着严肃的神情。他看见Henrietta，直接吓了一跳。

“天哪！你这是……”他嗅了嗅，嗓音突然压低，“哪儿来的酒？”

Henrietta努力睁着眼睛，只是摆了摆手。店门被摸索着打开，送货的大叔把不多的一点货搬进去。她立在门口，直到艰难地定了定神后，才终于注意到大叔脸上的不寻常。揉着眼睛，张着嘶哑的嗓子，她问他发生了什么。

“你都不知道吗？看来你真的喝多了昨晚。”大叔的声音压得低低的，

“那个常来你店里讨吃的的流浪汉死了！身上遍体鳞伤的，就死在前面那个街角！”

Henrietta in St. Avila III

2027年9月

# 四

流浪汉大叔死了。

他没能见到军人控制国家大权的那一天，而Henrietta也没能见到他最后一面——这年头暴死街头的人太多，政府实在没有多余的能源来保存他们的尸体，更没有多余的燃料来火化他们。因此，很迅速地，警方只是定性他是被小混混围殴致死之后，他就被草草埋葬在了郊区的一块公墓中。

Henrietta目睹了流浪汉死去的地方，看见了斑斑的血迹触目惊心地拖拽着，延伸着。那个夜晚，他努力挣扎着，他似乎想要去她的店里求助，可是不知道为什么，他最终停在了那个近在咫尺的角落。仿佛在守护着什么一般，他就在那里，直到离开这个世界。

她去看了他的坟墓，简陋的简直不像样子。

冬季来临，雾气伴随着刺骨的寒风，再一次笼罩着这个城市。Henrietta站在海岸边，出神地看着几个渔民正忙碌着拆下自家船上的发动机，似乎要拿去卖掉。在大家的印象中，渔民们的渔船是这个城市最后一批还能随意听见发动机轰鸣的场所，只是现在看来，这件事也将成为过去的回忆了。她拿出一支烟，点燃，深深地将烟气吸进肺里。

她发现似乎有人正坐在她的身边。

这调皮地晃动着身体的影子，不是别人，正是那个自称Serafin的少年。Serafin没有看她，而是就和刚才的她一样目视前方，出神地凝望着渔民们疲惫的身影。她看了一眼这个活泼却安静的男孩，一言不发地熄掉了香烟。

他们就这样沉默着，望着眼前的渔民、渔船、海港，以及对岸的建筑在若隐若现。海风吹拂，海波荡漾。依旧鸣响着的海潮中，似乎连希望都融化在了这风和水里，如烟如影，不复存在。

夜幕降临，海岸和港口陷入了昏沉的黑暗中。就隔着这一道短短的海湾，对面，似乎亮起了繁星般的灯火，以至于漫步在这沿岸小道，Henrietta感觉自己恍若游离在星河边。而Serafin，他只是不紧不慢地随在她的身后，宛如脱离了繁冗的身躯，化作了她的影子。她从没有去问过这个少年是谁，可好像也无需去问他是谁。她只是在心里明白他的存在，只是任由他黏着自己，仿佛从出生开始，他就已经剥离了自己的肉体，成为她的一部分了。

她回到了自己的小店。星光下，她看见在那深邃的幕中，映着那个警察站立等待的剪影。她回头，却发现Serafin不知从什么时候起，已经消失不见了。

“怎么了？”警察奇怪地顺着她的视线审视着。

“没什么。”她摇摇头。

警察一反常态地买了一大堆的食物，也带来了一个噩耗：配给制的确是要实行了。具体的时间不确定，具体由哪些人来落实也不好说，但是唯一肯定的是，也许是一个月后，也许是一周后，也许就在明天……在那之后，Henrietta不能再继续守着她的杂货铺了。不只是杂货铺，到那时候，这个街区都会被取消，这里的警察局和社区管理部门也将会被解散。

“我要离开了。”警察扶着自己有点陈旧的警帽，喃喃地说道。

黄色的灯光下，他的脸上写着哀伤。

Henrietta低着头，似乎她没有回答他，甚至也没有听见他。她只是在思忖着，那个少年究竟去了哪里。

“他去哪里了呢……”

杂货铺的门缓缓地合上了，连带着警察的身影也消失在了浓重的夜里。她怔怔地看着那道再熟悉不过的门，周身却宛若被寂静吞没，好像连自己也已经溶解在了黑暗中，被它吞噬。恍惚间，在那门口，她看见了身体尚且硬朗的街坊邻居，看见了聚集在一起休息喝啤酒的外国工人，看见了轰鸣着摩托、大呼小叫的帮派小子；她看见了那个流浪汉大叔，看见了那个警察，看见了他们关切话语，以及幸福的微笑……

仿佛一切都不曾存在过，一切都是一场梦。

Henrietta清点了自己为数不多的所有库存，就像以前做过无数遍的那样，把它们按赏味期限排在了货架上。明天，太阳照常会升起，地球依然会转动，人们依旧会行走在这片大地上。只是，明天……还会有人来光临她的杂货铺吗？

没有士兵怒吼着冲进议院，也没有军官抓着手枪喊着要求解散议会。同样在这个夜晚，无声无息地，军人进入了这个城市，习以为常般接管了一切。当新的一天来临，当曙光裹着浓雾照在街角的装甲军车和全副武装的军人身上，人们没有抗议，也没有恐慌。他们只是像往常那样去工作，去学习，去度过这依旧活着的新一天。而那些军人，或把着沉重的机关枪，或立在军车周围。他们似乎与世隔绝，却又和这些忙忙碌碌的市民一样，眼神中充满了麻木，和迷茫。

Henrietta做了一个梦。在梦中，一切都恢复成了彩色，让她重又回到了过去的甜蜜怀抱中。她穿上了那件珊瑚红卫衣和深绿色夹克，仔细地给自己化了妆。当迷失在阿维拉街的深处，一切都恍若隔世般，她深情地看着那个伴着她长大的店铺。她看见在那里，很多人相互依偎着，脸上洋溢着恬静的微笑。他们没有欢呼，没有狂欢，仅仅是站着，似乎已经等了很久，只在迎接她的到来。她凝望着他们，伴着Serafin立在她的身边，紧紧抓着她的手。

Serafin伸出臂膀，他们一下子就飞到天上去了。

一阵嘈杂声，两个士兵破开了她家的大门，裹挟着沉重纷扰的脚步声迈了进来。Henrietta被这杂音吵到，脸上显出不快。她睨视着下方，那个自己出生、成长，那个遗留着自己喜怒哀乐的方寸之间，皱起了眉头。

“不要向这里看呀。”

两个士兵似乎没有听见她喃喃自语似的抱怨。他们呆呆地，也许还有一点惋惜地，看着眼前的这个年轻女子，穿着珊瑚红的卫衣、深绿色的灯芯绒夹克，看着她抱着自己黑色的枪，倒在了有如海棠花丛般的血泊中。

梦，超脱了现实；梦，仍在继续。

Henrietta，也在这无尽的梦乡中，永远地留在了阿维拉街。

Henrietta in St. Avila IV

2027年12月

完


End file.
